


Artwork for "Through the Wormhole"

by ironicpotential



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, F/F, Sanvers Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicpotential/pseuds/ironicpotential
Summary: Artwork to accompany the fic "Through the Wormhole" by performativezippers!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 47
Kudos: 79
Collections: Sanvers Big Bang | 2020





	Artwork for "Through the Wormhole"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [performativezippers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/performativezippers/gifts).



> Check out ["Through the Wormhole"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961997/chapters/65807248)!  
> I love both Sanvers and DS9, so it was an absolute joy to create artwork for this fic.

Cover

Major Sawyer and Lieutenant Winn

In the Holosuite

A Night At the Casino

Dollywood Holoprogram

In the Bajoran Shrine

A Little Light

Alex and Maggie in Ops

Alex and Maggie on Bajor


End file.
